The Grief Of Kanda Yuu
by Wos99944
Summary: Allen is now dead, Kanda is reliving his moments with Allen back in the old days while attending Allen's funeral. A special dedication to celebrate Good Friday, do enjoy.    One-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot itself.

Summary: Allen is now dead, Kanda is reliving his moments with Allen back in the old days while attending Allen's funeral. A special dedication to celebrate Good Friday, do enjoy.

Hey guys, it's me! Your wonderful author of all times, just kidding! Well, this week we will celebrate Good Friday. Therefore, I hereby commence Good Friday as a day for a new D. Gray-Man Fanfiction story! Though it's only one shot. Let's have a chat with Allen, Kanda and everyone who are here to join us in this story, shall we?

Wos99944: Good Friday, everyone!

Everyone: Good Friday, Wos99944!

Kanda: Tch'.

Allen: Kanda, that's not nice.

Kanda: Shut it, Moyashi. I still hate Wos99944…

Wos99944: Don't worry, Allen… *sad face* I can understand why…Kanda is mad about me making you dead in this story.

Everyone: *gasp* WHAT!

Wos99944: Everything will be known in no time. Let's start the story, shall we?

One-shot:

"We're here to commence the funeral of Allen Walker," Komui sniffs as he stands in front of the stage, holding the microphone with his melancholy voice to show his sadness to those who are present in the church. Everyone was there, including the Noahs. Kanda was overwhelmed by all those who have attended this funeral, including Leverier although he does not show it. The Earl shrugs as most of the Black Order members glare at him in hatred or in fear. "Who have been a wonderful friend, a wonderful Exorcist to look up to, and the one who end this terrible, everlasting 7,000 years of war."

Lavi was clutching his chest hard as he struggles not to cry, hoping to be strong. Lenalee was crying so terribly that everyone thinks that she has lost it. Kanda stares lifelessly as Allen's coffin was brought to the centre of the stage.

"When…when Allen first comes to the Black Order…t-the Black Order was filled with…h-happiness and j-j-joy…e-every day after he arrives…" Komui stumbles as he starts crying. Kanda smirks upon that memory.

Flashback:

"How dare you show yourself, Akuma. You must be courting death." Kanda said emotionlessly with a glare as he unsheathes his sword.

"W-Wait, I can explain…" Allen held up his hands to show that he mean no harm.

"Innocence, activate." Kanda commands as he slides his sword with two fingers. He rushes toward Allen, slashing down his sword as Allen activates his Innocence to defend himself from the attack.

"H-He managed to slash my claw…" Allen comments as Kanda jumps backward and rushing forward to attack him pin-point. "Hey, please wait! I was sent to the Black Order by Cross Marian!" Kanda widen his eyes as he pauses his attack, almost aiming for Allen's nose.

"Explain yourself." Kanda glares harder at the teen, giving Allen a chill down his spine.

"There's a letter of recommendation sent to the Black Order a few months ago…" Allen stumbles. "It was sent to a man called Komui…" Kanda widen his eyes as he process through what the teen said before he send an unknown glare at Komui. Komui and the other Black Order members who are in his office quickly went to search while Kanda observes Allen's physical features. His delicate, pale soft skin…his snowy white hair…his reddish lips…and of course, his beautiful scar…

"Wait…" Kanda said to himself mentally. "What the hell am I thinking?" Just then, Komui was back from his little search and tell Kanda about something that he didn't bother to listen. He keeps staring at this innocent, pure teen until his head was wracked by Lenalee's clipboard.

"Kanda, stop it." Lenalee pouts as she scolds Kanda lightly. "He's been confirmed to be allowed into the Black Order. Now hurry up before the Gate closes." With that, the three Exorcists walk inside the Gate.

Flashback Ends:

Soon, it was Lenalee who takes over Komui's place to give her speech. Lenalee tries to hold back her tears…but to no avail.

"A-Allen-kun…is like a brother to me…" Lenalee was panting hard as she cries. "H-He was always b-by my side…h-he even encourage me to s-stay strong…I-I felt bad about not doing anything for him at all…I-I thought w-we can finally live together like a b-big family." Lenalee starts crying again. Kanda grits his teeth. He remembered that Lenalee was the one who matches him and Allen up together…

Flashback:

"Allen-kun is in a huge crisis!" Lenalee gasps as she told Kanda how terrible Allen's condition is when Allen and Lavi returns from Krory's castle. Immediately, Kanda rushes to see Allen in the hospital wing, only to find Allen in the hospital bed. Lavi was there, shaking his head, confirming Kanda's suspicion. Kanda, in a fit of anger grab Lavi up high.

"How did he die in your care?" Kanda glare murderously at him.

"I-I'm sorry?" Lavi gulps as Kanda's aura turned even darker. Kanda was about to kill Lavi when Allen jumps up from his hospital bed, holding Kanda back.

"Kanda, stop it. I'm still alive!" Allen said as he shows Kanda that he has no injuries.

"What the hell?" Kanda glares at Lavi and Lenalee as the two Exorcists quickly run out of the room, leaving Kanda and Allen in the room.

"Wow, I didn't know you care that much about me, BaKanda." Allen mocks as Kanda gives him a kiss, surprising the teen.

"Don't you dare scared me again, Moyashi." Kanda hugs Allen tight as Allen blushes heavily. "I do love you, you idiot."

"I love you too, BaKanda…" Allen blushes more as he confesses his love to him.

Flashback end:

Next, it's Lavi's turn.

"I-I love Allen like my own brother as well." Lavi holds himself well in front of the public. But Kanda was sure that he will cry once he was back in his room. "I even want to be his children's uncle one day…but now…he's gone. His body was here, but his spirit is up there with his aborted child…" Kanda shut his eyes tightly. He remembered that Komui has made Allen some weird potion the night before Allen and Kanda have sex, resulting Allen being pregnant.

Flashback:

"Kanda?" Allen calls out Kanda as his forehead starts sweating. "I'm pregnant." Kanda chokes on his soba.

"H-How is that possible?" Kanda stares at Allen as if he has grown two heads.

"K-Komui gives me a weird potion yesterday…so I think that's how I…" Allen smiles a little. Kanda can tell that Allen wants to keep the baby, but…

"Abort it." Kanda said plainly, showing no emotions on his face and under his tone. Allen widens his eyes at what Kanda just said to him…but soon he softens his eyes and smile weakly.

"I understand, Kanda." Allen smiles at Kanda. "I don't want the kid to suffer in this war. I…will abort the kid." With that, Allen quickly walk away to register the operation as Kanda stood there.

"I'm sorry, Allen." Kanda said softly to himself. "I'm sorry, but this is for you and our kid." After Allen has aborted the kid successfully, it takes Allen four months to get over the loss of his first kid. Kanda has always been there by his side so that Allen won't do any stupid things like suicide or thinking of stupid thoughts. He may look like the Allen back then, but deep down, Kanda knows otherwise.

Flashback ends:

To everyone's disgust and surprise, the Millennium Earl is next to upholds his speech.

"I know that I'm the cause of this war, but I'm no longer a threat and I have the rights to give my last regards to Allen-kun. Allen Walker, you can say that he's like a rival, a good Exorcist worth fighting with, and a good human who has protected me despite him knowing that the Dark Matter has no effects on me and I can heal well like any other Noahs." Kanda resists killing the Earl in front of everyone.

"Allen Walker should not have died for a worthless being like me. The one, who caused destruction in this war, caused the death of countless people in the past. Yet, he manages to see the good in me and protected me. For that, I'm sorry and willing to have death as my punishment. But don't kill my precious Noahs; they are innocent as they have to follow my orders."

Kanda pants heavier to calm himself down. He still remembered how Allen fights the Earl while trying to persuade him to stop this. And when the Earl finally processes what Allen has said, Tyki was trying to kill Allen through the Earl, knowing that the Earl won't die. Despite knowing the danger, he swaps places with the Earl, ending up being killed in the process as Tyki's attack aimed his heart. Allen throws up blood as his consciousness is starting to slip away. Kanda, having just killed a Level 4, rushes to Allen's side as he holds Allen and stroke his hair, urging the teen to stay strong. Despite him trying his best, he fails to keep Allen by his side. Kanda, knowing this fact that Allen is no longer here, he started shouting to the world with heart-stricken grief and huge amount of pain. Everyone ceases their attacks to look at Kanda, holding his beloved by his hands.

"And Allen Walker told me to pass his message to Yuu Kanda, his beloved." The Earl said as he takes out a letter which is specifically for Kanda.

"Dear Kanda,

By the time that you read this letter, I may have already died due to blood loss.

However, I can't stop worrying that you are injured badly. Your lotus curse may have been unsealed,

But you still worry me. What if you got hurt by the Akuma? What if you got hurt by one of the Noahs?

You're obviously thinking that why am I stupid, worrying these things?

That's because I love you. I love you so much that I want to protect you.

You're the one who protect me all the time,

You're the one who care for me all the time,

You're the one who loves me all the time.

Not today. I want to be the one to protect you this time.

I want to care for you this time.

I want to love you this time.

Take it as me loving you one last time.

And before I leave this world for good, I want to tell you something.

Do you remember the kid that I aborted that time?

It's a he. I called him Akira. He looks exactly like you, but short like me.

He's here to fetch me to heaven to care for him. And Yuu?

Please find someone else to love. I can no longer love you.

For I'm no longer here. I'm dead.

Sign, Allen Walker"

Kanda grits his teeth as he process through what Allen has stated in the letter.

"Please find someone else to love. I can no longer love you." These words keep repeating in Kanda's head.

"Yuu?" Lavi starts to worry as Kanda trembling badly.

"Find someone else to love?" Kanda said it out loud. "You fucking retard, have you forgotten what you promised me?" Kanda pants heavier to calm himself down, but to no avail. "HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU TELL ME TO FUCKING FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO LOVE! WE'RE MADE A FUCKING PROMISE!"

Flashback:

Allen and Kanda are sitting under a cherry blossom tree, whereas it has start blooming.

"Such beautiful things can still happen in a war, don't you think?" Allen comments as a petal falls on his shoulder.

"Yeah." Kanda agrees with Allen as he holds his hand tight, not showing signs of letting him go.

"Hey, Kanda. I was wondering…" Allen hesitates but still continues his talk. "Will you love me forever?"

"Of course I love you, Baka Moyashi." Kanda glare at the teen. "And after this war ends, let's get married and finally have kids that we have desired."

"Really?" Allen seems surprised at Kanda's proposal. Wait, scratch that. It's demand.

"Did I ever take a joke out of such major thing?" Kanda argue as he looks at Allen seriously.

"That gives me another reason for trying not to die in the war then." Allen chuckles as Kanda hugs him tight.

"You're not going to die in the war." Kanda demands. "You're going to live, and become my wife, and become my children's mother."

"So demanding," Allen pouts but still smiles regardless. "I love you, Kanda."

"I love you too, Moyashi." Kanda replies.

"It's Allen, BaKanda." Allen sighs. "And who say that I'm going to be your wife? I'll be your husband."

"I'm three years ahead of you." Kanda protests. "And it'll be me who's going to care for you, love you and protect you."

"But Yuu…" Allen starts arguing when he was interrupted by Kanda's soft glance.

"Just shut up and let me lie on your lap." Kanda said as he lies down on Allen's lap. It felt so much like a soft pillow as Kanda become drowsier and about to sleep. Allen chuckles as he stroke Kanda's hair.

"Sleep tight, Kanda." Allen closes his eyes as he and Kanda takes a short nap before the war starts commencing tomorrow.

Flashback ends:

"So how could you abandoned me like that!" Kanda screams through the whole church. 'We're even planning to get married. We're even planning to have kids. We planned to watch them grow up and we promised to be together till old ripe age!"

"Kanda! I know this is hard for you but please calm down!" Komui almost hold his breath as he pats Kanda's back.

"Allen Walker! I forbid you to leave my side! Whether you like it or not!" Kanda demands as he holds out his sword, aiming at his own chest where his heart is. "Even if it means joining you in the afterlife." With that, Kanda stab himself in the chest.

Lenalee screams at the amount of blood that Kanda lose, Lavi just stare as it starts forming a pool of blood. Kanda drops to the floor as he starts to feel unconscious. But not before seeing Allen shaking his head and sighing. Allen was holding a boy as he hands out a hand to Kanda. Kanda just smiles warmly at Allen and Akira.

"I'll be there soon, Moyashi." Kanda slowly closes his eyes. "And don't think that you're escaping my punishment on bed."

~The End~

Everyone: So Allen is really dead

Wos99944: Well what do you expect? It's Good Friday! At least Kanda is with Allen and their kid.

Kanda: I'll never leave my Moyashi's sde *holds Allen tight*

Allen: K-Kanda, e-everyone's looking! *0/0*

Kanda: I don't give a damn.  
>Everyone: So cute! *Fan girls have nosebleeds, boys just blush*<p>

Wos99944: Well, if you guys want me to come up with more Yullen stories, just say so by PMing me or reviewing in this story, okay? This is Wos99944, signing off! 


End file.
